georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
Manny Lopez
Manuel "Manny" Lopez is Benny's ex-husband, Lydia's husband, George Lopez's, Linda Lorenzo's, and George Edward Lopez (II)'s father. He actually appears in three episodes, and appears in a dream flashback of George's in one of the episodes. In the three episodes which he actually appears, Manny is played by William Marquez. In the "fantasy dream flashbacks", in which George supposedly has when he's trying to describe to his son Max what his dad Manny, whom he's not seen since he was two, and doesn't remember how he looked, might look and act like, Manny's played first by Esai Morales in "Who's Your Daddy?" and the Amaury Nolasco in "Long Time No See", both in Season 1. Personality During flashbacks, Manny has come across as a stubborn dick who always talked back and showed no respect to Benny whatsoever. He eventually walked out on his family because he couldn't stand Benny anymore and married Lydia who would have their own son, George together. It is likely Manny named his second son George after his guilt of leaving his first son George. Rather than being a complete dick, Manny has shown sympathetic moments who lived full of fear and guilt of leaving George behind with his ex-wife, Benny. Originally, after George found out Manny was alive, it was assumed Manny never gave George any support, only to figure out he left behind his own fathers golden watch that would be worth a fortune by the time he was an adult. About Manny Manny left Benny when George was only two years old, as he was cheating on Benny. Benny lied to George, telling him Manny had died in a car accident. He is also the father of Linda Lorenzo, who was born after Manny left and given up for adoption not long after birth. When Manny left, he took George's birth certificate, later used to legalize his 2nd son, George Lopez, George's half brother, with the same name. At some point during the second George's childhood, Manny, his second son, and wife, Lydia, had a dog whom Manny named "Benny" after his ex-wife. At one point, George finds out that Manny is alive from Manny's sister Cecelia Lopez. He and Angie begin searching for Manny, in hope to find him. Later, George learns from the other George that Manny lives in Phoenix, Arizona, with his construction buisness and is now rich. The other George gives Manny the first George's number, and Manny calls, where as George hangs up, upset of the fact Manny left him and Benny. George tracks down Manny, and talked to him. As soon as Manny insults Benny, George punches him in the face. A month later, the police show up at George's work, and arrest him. Manny comes to George in jail, and tells him he only got him arrested to talk to him, as he admits that he thought that he would be bettor off without Benny and George, and that it was a "terrible thing" to think about his son. Manny, wishing to estabish a relationship with George, drops charges on George, and he is released, as George invites him to have dinner over at his house, so that Manny could meet Angie and the kids. George later revealed that he needed a kidney transplant, as George, after much thought, and much to the chagrin of Benny, planned to donate his father a kidney, but Manny wound up dying before he had a chance to go through with the transplant. In the episode "Mementos", George gets a posthumous letter from Manny, telling him his dying wish was that neither George nor Benny attend his funeral, as he had a reputation he wanted to protect, as his friends and associates would not look favorably upon a man who abandoned a wife and young child, as he did Benny and George many years earlier. With the letter, Manny has also sent an expenside golden watch which he wrote that his own father, George's grandfather, once gave him, which George angrily smashes, at the time not realizing that the watch was gold and highly valuable, until Benny told him, after the fact, telling George, in mentioning the watch, "At least you got one thing from that bastard!". Appearances *''"Dubya, Dad and Dating"'' (Season 2. episode #2) *''"Would you Like a Kidney or Drumstick?"'' *''"Long Time No See"'' Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:deceased Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Father